otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Those Who Seek
---- Command Center :Viewscreens cover the walls of this broad room, showing images both of nearby space and of the planet below. In the center of the room is a holographic display module, able to simulate almost the entirety of the L49 System. Several consoles have been set up at the base of the viewscreens, accessing the asteroid's navigational, communications, and weaponry systems. A sliding door leads to the main command deck. ---- >> Outside the Ship: The NLM Claymore 2 departs from the Hancock Station's docking bay. >> Outside the Ship: A squad of fighters drifts from Hancock Station, their thrusters glowing softly. >> Outside the Ship: NLM Claymore 2 changes vectors, breaking from orbit and accelerating outbound. "Frazzled, maybe, but it looks like everyone's still working," Indira mutters. >> Outside the Ship: The comm-signals between the station and the planet below are at their usual, busy status. The specific signal to the fighter squadron flares to life, "Hancock to Claymore, good hunting." Jeff Ryan nods as he gives a brief glance to Tech One as she responds to Claymore, "It gives me a nice glowing feeling seeing how things have changed. We're professional." He raises an eyebrow at Indira, "Almost." Indira looks over to Jeff quizzically. "Almost?" >> Outside the Ship: Consoles come to life as sensors pick up the reading of a single object nearing local space. It should be nothing unusual, except for its slow speed. The contact's course seems to be taking it towards New Luna and, more specifically, Hancock Station. Jeff looks as though he's about to answer the colonel with a grin, but he's interupted by one of the Tech's, "Sir, incoming unidentified, intercept course seems to be with us." Jeff's grin fades as he turns his attention to the tech in question, "Well, we have scanners, use them." Indira continues eyeing the man a few moments after the call before looking to the holodisplay. "Awfully slow," he says. "Ms Roslin, send Claymore to investigage," orders Ryan. The tech nods before getting on the comm-signal to Claymore. >> Outside the Ship: The channel flares to life again, "Hancock to Claymore, we've got an incoming unidentified on intercept vector. Co-ordinates being transferred to your nav, ordered to investigage." >> Outside the Ship: As the object nears, scans show the contact to be a Calliope-class vessel, heavily damaged. Numbers identify it as an independently registered ship, the Azure. >> Outside the Ship: NLM Claymore 2 enters from open space. >> Outside the Ship: The NLM Claymore 2 executes a sensor scan of the local space. >> Outside the Ship: There is a burst of static before a reply comes from Claymore 3, "Roger that Hancock, We'll go check it out." >> Outside the Ship: Anyone listening to the local military channels will hear "Hey Stoner, Kent, go chekc out this boogie. Big Charlie-Alpha-Logo coming, looks like it's on its deathbed." >> Outside the Ship: The contact now becomes visible at a distance. Still slow but steady, the IND Azure makes its way towards Hancock. It's not exactly drifting, though its thrusters are indeed rather weak at this point. >> Outside the Ship: Moments later there is a response, "Ack, ack, acknowledged....we we we....we'll go look at i, i, it. Claymore 5 out." >> Outside the Ship: The NLM Claymore 2 and the NLM Claymore 5 fire their thrusters and slide through space towards the badly damaged ship, while the NLM Claymore 3 and NLM Claymore 4 assume an orbit parallel to Hancock Station. Indira studies the holo display, and calls up some detailed displays. "She looks dead in the water," she says. "What's her projected target?" she asks to the room at large. >> Outside the Ship: There is a burst of static before a message comes out from Claymore 2, "ING Azure, this is NLM Claymore squadron. You appear damaged, may we render assistance?" A technician looks up from his console. "Straight for us." "I want life signs," says Jeff glancing at another tech. "We've had enough strange freighters round these parts." >> Outside the Ship: As the Claymores close the gap of distance, communications come to life, though the signal is weak and hardly clear. "...assistance... we are... tailing us." A pause. "Please... air..." Indira looks over to Jeff. "I recommend we change its course away from us," she says. >> Outside the Ship: Moments later, the NLM Claymore 2 sends out a second radio wave, "Azure, your not readable. Please repeat all." Jeff Ryan gives a brief nod to Indira before hitting a few buttons on his console, taking control of comms from their regular station. >> Outside the Ship: "We... please... air..." Crackle. "Damaged... can only make it so far." The Azure continues on its course, apparently unable to steer. >> Outside the Ship: The un-natural voice of the station's CO comes over the general space channel, "This is Hancock Actual to IND Azure, you are now under New Luna protection, repeat last message and deviate course from head-on from station." Over the militia channels, "Claymore 3, proceed with grappling, rest keep an eye out." >> Outside the Ship: There is a flash of light as the NLM Claymore 3 fires its thrusters and moves towards the Azure, sending out a breif radio message, "Ack, ack, acknowledged." >> Outside the Ship: The NLM Claymore 2 fires its thrusters as well, and steers clear of the Azure's path. The other two jackhammers do likewise and they soon form a triangular formation. Indira looks over her shoulder to one of the stations. "Engineering, get me some options on pushing it away ourselves if Claymore can't." >> Outside the Ship: "We are diverting... all energy to comms, Hancock," the Azure sends out. "Air supply is low. At most... steer ship... dock with Hancock, but... help." >> Outside the Ship: The NLM Claymore 3 fires out a long, winding cable with a grappeling head at the end. The head flys smoothly through silent space and lands square middle on the bow of the calliope class vessel. "Okay," says Jeff standing. "We have a clear call of assistance." He glances at Indira, "I want marines in the docking bay, get medical on stand-by." He glances at Tech One, "And get me a damage control team on-site as well." A final order, "And weapons active, give me pulse cannons 3 and 4 covering Claymore, 5 and 6 on an intercept arc, rail gun and ion cannons on stand-by." >> Outside the Ship: "Hancock Actual to Claymore 3," says the voice of the Brigadier General, "Cleared for docking with the Azure, Claymore, provide escort." >> Outside the Ship: "Copy that Hancock Actual, Stoner, bring the fat lady in!" calls a loud voice over the comm. The NLM Claymore 3 turns and slowly drags the limping vessel towards Hancock Station, the other three ships buzzing about it like flies around a corpse. "Sir, with condition one parameters, I would have to advise against bringing her in immediately," Indira says, looking to the general. "You said an invasion could be forthcoming, and a cripple ship packed to the brim with explosives would be an excelent start to one." >> Outside the Ship: "Thank you, Hancock. Pilot... help... course," the Azure sends out. With the very limited use of its thrusters, the ship makes the best effort possible to help with the course towards Hancock. "I agree," nods Jeff. "But we also can't ignore a direct call for assistance. Whatever the condition, air's running low...." Jeff gives a low whistle, "Hold that thought...." >> Outside the Ship: The small fighter makes its way into the landing bay of the converted asteroid, the limping vessel and trio of fighters right behind it. >> Outside the Ship: The NLM Claymore 2 carefully manuevers and enters the Hancock Station's docking bay ---- Landing Bay :This incredible chamber sports almost a square mile of poured plascrete, all watched over by a high communications tower. Most of the ceiling of this chamber is of a lightly buzzing blue energy, allowing ships in and out with a minimum of atmosphere loss. Cheery lighting fixtures line the walls in stark contrast to the otherwise utilitarian nature of the bay. A luna gray brick partition cordons off approximately a third of the space behind an imposing metal door with a sensor eye above it. Stencilled on the brick are the words: Militia Personnel Only. There is a set of double doors near the back of the bay, manned by half a dozen armed New Luna Militia members. ---- A small jackhammer flies into the bay. Not far behind it is a second, which tows a badly damaged calliope-class ship. Two more fighters come behind the towed vessel, like flies around a corpse. The three ships not towing the damaged ship fly into the Militia hangar. NLM Claymore 2 heads into Military Hangar. Louie shrugs to Diri, before resuming his underwear adjustment from earlier. "What the hell?" he mutters, looking towards Norton as the new ships come in. "Ain't my job." With the aid of the Claymore squadron and some skilled maneuvers, the IND Azure is eased into the space station and docked. The hull of the vessel is visibly battered, with entire chunks missing and parts of the metal plating blown off at some point. Looking over the IND Azure, Norton says, "Looks like maybe Captain Timnuts finally started his salvage operation back up." Lucius reaches up to key his comm, which then broadcasts directly to the intercom system, ignoring the other two. After he's done, he motions towards the wreck, and whistles to catch the attention of the other soldiers in proximity. (Hancock Station Intercom Broadcast) - Lucius: >>>> From the Landing Bay : Command, this is Sergeant Castus in the landing bay. Do you want security on the wreck, pending a radiation count? Norton is standing around with Lucius and Louie. Norton is smoking nonchallantly. Louie is drinking a can of generic soda. The IND Azure is docked and visibly damaged. The IND Azure remains motionless for the time being. "Great," Louie moans, before glancing towards Norton. "Ain't my job... Just hope it ain't a security breach waiting to happen." His attention then returns to the Azure once more. "You'd think they'd let us know if it were something station shattering. Probably just a salvage op," says Norton as he takes another drag on his cigarette. He gives Lucius the nod, "Just in case, big sarge." Meanwhile he steps over to smoke behind the shelter of some crates. Dirionis walks in from the military hangar, weapon in hand, slinging it over his shoulder with a shrug, to keep it there. "Over baby-sittin'...So I here." Diri says as he nears the group, again. "Eww, she's just as ugly with atmospheric distortion!" Dave exclaims as he comes up behind Dirionis, casting a critical eye over the Azure. "Alrighty then. I'ma call down the rest of the platoon for perimeter defense, sir. Nobody's sleeping now, and they're just on duty elsewhere." Lucius again keys his comm and says something into it. "Saddle up, boys. Frantz hold up the rear and keep that hatch painted." The a-gunner nods, deploying his gun's bipod and aiming it towards the ship. "C'mon." Grabbing his gun in a more useable position, Lucius and three other marines trudge forward. Louie moves back behind cover and slowly kneels down after noting Norton doing the same. He's still got that can of soda with him, that he takes the occasional sip from. There's the obvious sound of running from the direction of the inner lobby as a group of engineers carrying various pieces of equipment. They're followed by Ryan and his XO and shortly thereafter a group of medics come running in too. It should be noted Jeff's pistol is out of it's holster, "Damage control, I want a full run-down." He glances towards the sergeant, "including radiation, before we crack that airlock. And I want it sealed before they get a chance to open it." As he approaches the marines, "I want the airlock and cargo bays covered." He glances towards the medics, "Stay here, you'll probably be needed, but I don't want you to go near her until I know what's going on." Indira follows Jeff in, but is keeping her distance and isn't nearly as quick to it as the general is. Looking to Louie, Norton rolls his eyes before he speaks on his commlink, "Callot, have your squad form up on you at the military hangar." There is banging from the airlock. "It is busted!" a voice calls out, fist or foot pounding against the metal exit. "You people out there will need to blow this casket up, Hancock. We have women and children onboard." The Assault rifle falls right back into Diri's hands, as he turns towards the Azure, nodding, "You got it." With a pivot of his heel, he speaks into the commlink, "1st Squad, form up, in the hangar. Pronto." "Oorah" Dave says cheerily to Dirionis as he walks past on his way to the barricade of crates that conceals the entrance to the lobby. Louie glances back to Norton, catches the eye rolling and gives a shrug. "Not trained in it," he says, just keeping a knee. However, he shakes the can a couple of times before giving a sigh. "Great, empty." "Women and children. Fucking eh, I'd be rich if I counted all the times I heard that." Lucius raises his hand up and drops behind some crates, propping his rifle on it. He keys the underslung plasma rifle on, as well. "Alright, pointdexters, do your think. We'll give you some cover while you scan this heap." As he talks the other marines from 1st platoon begin to flitter in, taking their positions around the bay. 1st squad's troops move towards Diri. Dave vanishes into the lobby. "Too bad the ship ain't," says Norton to Louie as he surveys the scene from his position near the bay entrance. Ryan walks up next to the marines, pistol at the ready. He asks Castus, "I think it's legit, but we have to play it safe." The damage control team immediately starts to fan out around the vessel, a few even unfolding equipment that quickly becomes hover-ramps and begin their scans of the vessel, some open up a few handy panels and begin possibly even hacking their way into the ship's computers. "Alright, all accounted for...Got 1st squad together...Whats the word, Captain?" Diri says, looking towards Norton, and getting situated behind some crates. "Well, little prizes like that never are," Louie remarks to Norton, before he carefully peers around the edge of the crate. He just watches cautiously. Indira stays back with the medics, hanging around cover. "Some sort of rescue op from the looks of things," says Norton. "We got rank running around, though, so we got to look pretty. Just look like you're paying attention till something happens. Then, really pay attention. The big sarge can handle cracking the ship despite the general running around. I'll go play distraction if he starts getting in Castus's way." The pounding stops, though the voice inside continues. "Hello? Come on! Is anyone out there hearing me? We need some fresh air in here! Someone talk to me, why don’t’cha!" "We're on alert one, sir. Makes perfect sense to do that." Lucius states, eyeing the rest of the ship and then returning his gaze especially to the boarding ramp. "Could also have women and children, and something else besides the two. Something with guns. So we'll see. We should restrain them when they come out?" The other three marines with him seem to be doing similar things. 1st platoon, inus 1st squad, sets up a perimeter around the Azure behind the handily deployed crates. After a few minutes of work the DC teams seem to all stare at their PDA, possibly in conference, one of the men gives the thumbs up to the General who orders, "Bust it." Jeff nods to Lucius, "Form up sergeant, control them leaving the vessel, but be ready to fight if that's necessary." He glances towards the crates, "You can use /them/ for cover." The DC team are continuing about their work, probably making sure the ship isn't going to explode, but one breaks off and heads for the airlock, probably ready to do as the general says, "I reckon you've go a minute to form that barricade." Norton clears his throat, stubs out his cigarette, and mosies on over towards the general. He rests a hand casually like on his pistol holster as he goes. Dirionis remains behind some crates with first squad, nodding as he eyes the Azure carefully. The voice within the ship finally seems to give up screaming for attention, now silent and waiting. "While he cracks the door we'll cover him, sir. Our position's got a good view of the airlock." The Martian taps the crate in front of him, not moving. Motioning with an open fist, two of the soldiers flank around to the opposite side, where there are some more crates. He turns back momentarily. "Edwards!" Calls the man out towards a squad leader. "Get ready to move and take the civilians. Hold until it's clear." He settles his ice blue eyes again on the ship. Louie very slowly rises his stance a bit to watch the ship. He doesn't comment to Norton any more, just watching the hatch and listening to the voice. He then peers towards the militia hanger, giving a sigh before lowering himself down once more. Jeff stays where he is next to 'Lucky' as the soldiers, "I'll have the medics set up an emergency station here, if there's urgent cases we'll move them to the med-bay. But no-one unless they're dying gets through those doors," his eyes glance back to the entrance to the station, "until they've been processed." The engineer is going about his job, the man inside the airlock has probaby stood back as it's obvious /something/ is happening. Jeff glances back towards Norton, "Captain..." He's interupted as he glances towards the airlock. Finished, the engineer has added two suction cups to the airlock door. Another engineer has moved to assist him. The 'door' is pulled off, both engineers now being to the right-side of the exit. "Sir," says Norton to Jeff before he gets onto talking as the door is popped, "Gently, marines, like they were your own mothers, sisters, brothers, and fathers. That is if you God forsaken orphans had any of those. If they give you trouble, feel free to get your job done but don't go at them with an axe first time around. Ask first, push later." Dirionis nods, looking to each marine in first squad. "You heard him." They all look towards the Azure, waiting. As the airlock is finally opened up, a man steps out. He looks to be in his mid-fifties, quite a few wrinkles beneath his graying hair. "Finally," he says, chewing on some sort of grass that sticks out of his mouth. "The way you people work I'm surprised you have this place operational. Thank you for helping us. I am Captain Bob. This here is the Azure, as you probably know by now." Lucius doesn't move from his position behind the crate. "Captain, I'd advise you to get down on your knees with your hands behind your head. This is a direct security procedure. If you've got any severely wounded personel, have some of yours evacuate, but don't move." His expression is neutral and his voice, stern. Louie's still behind the crate on one knee. He doesn't move from his position until the voice of the man becomes clear. The Corporal slowly stands, before cautiously slipping around the side of the crate. Jeff Ryan has his own pistol raised, but lets the boys do their job. He gets on his commlink, "Med-team, on standby. Ready to move on my signal. Med-station to be set-up at grid B5, but wait." "The word of the day is methodical. But, I always love unwelcomed advice on how I'm doing," says Norton. "I promise to give you a cigarette if you feel too dirty after the search, Bob. Got anything to declare - like numbers, purpose, contraband, nature of the beast that tore your ship a new one, etc? You can talk while you get felt up. Speed up the process some." Dirionis arches a brow towards the man, looking behind Bob to see if he can spot anyone else. The Captain frowns. "Normal, is it? Yeah, I'll bet it is. Help us, then treat us like criminals? My knees? Yeah, we've got a couple of wounded. Luckily our precious cargo wasn't damaged. Got hit by pirates some distance off. We are on a diplomatic mission, headed for La Terre. How about you show us some respect, help us out and then send us on our way? Check all you want. We ain't got nothin' illegal, bub." "How about you shut the fuck up and get on your knees before I hose you. That wasn't a request, by the way, it was an order." Lucius barks back at the man, angrily. "If being polite ain't your thing then I can be an asshole. Do it. Order the rest of you out of here." His grip doesn't tighten on his weapon but he is now looking down the reflex sight. "Cause you got no rank that gets respect based on that, so you're working on the earned principle. So far, we've rescued you which means you've messed up somewhere. Messing up doesn't generally garner respect," says Norton as he lights up a cigarette. "This is normal, man. You're on a military vessel, rescued by - guess who - the military. So, why not show some gratitude and help us out? The guy to my side here is a general. He likes things by the book, so we're reading it to him toddler style. Just humor us, and we'll keep humoring you." There is some eye rolling going on at Lucius before he says, "Big sarge has a point, too. He's also got a bigger gun than me and, undisciplined klutzes that we are, I'm not sure I can stop him from changing your physical make up in a drastic and unpleasant manner. But, that doesn't need to happen. What needs to happen is you need to just relax, take a knee, and get felt up. I promise the marines won't like it any more than you. You don't trust us. We don't trust you. Common ground like that is the basis of friendship." Dirionis keeps his jaw set firmly, the whole first squad looking at Bob and his ship, guns held at the ready to further increase the intimidation factor. Jeff remains next to Norton and has to stifle his urge to smile, he says to Castus, "When disembarked, I want a full sweep of that ship, treat it as an extra-mean Faux." Louie continues to make his way forward. He pulls up beside Norton and Jeff, remarking with, "Isn't it funny that a diplomatic mission isn't using a ship registered to the planet that the mission is coming from?" Indira keeps her distance, still staying with the medics. "By the book, is it? I know my share of the military, bub, and after I told you we are on a diplomatic mission on behalf of the government of La Terre, you still treat us like common criminals. There are ways to do this, and then there are ways to do it," the self-proclaimed Captain Bon states, getting down on his knees with hands behind his head. "Your call, though. I expect we'll see how cheerful that tongue of yours remains when La Terre finds out about this. Go in. Four more crew, three wounded, not severely. Fourth is taking care of them. Fifth person aboard. She is the woman I mentioned. I'm sure you'll notice where the child is." The person in question steps on out behind the kneeling man. She wears a long white robe that matches the hue of her hair. Other than her striking beauty, it is worth noting she is well into pregnancy. "I trust you won't make the dame kneel as well?" At Louie, he snorts. "You try going around with a registration like that nowadays. People aren't very open to it, as you can well see." "Yes sir. We'll wait for the rest of them to disembark then." Lucius adds with a nod, too concentrated on the task at hand to comment. He doesn't respoind to Bob now, raising his hand and pointing towards the airlock of the ship. Crouching he begins to move their, weapon raised. "Edwards - move to occupy our positions and secure the prisoners. Cuff both of them." The Martian moves forward, dropping to a knee where he can see inside the airlock. "Frantz, on me. Ranney, Calvo, slice the pie." The two other soldiers move to the sides of the airlock while Frantz and Lucius watch it. "Come out with your hands up if you can move." He bellows in. "Keep it coming with the obvious," grins Norton at Louie. "Earned your pay today, but, yeah, I did see, and I do agree. Not registered with any planet. Kind of hard for non-governments to run diplomatic anythings. That's just what my book says. Hard and diplomatic would be registered because embassies are granted special status, even in time of war. Which we ain't. Maybe Bob here is reading a different version. My tongue is always cheerful, Bob. It wagged like a happy dog at a number of puffed up people claiming the sponsorship of a government. The lovely lady can just stand with her hands on her head. Medics will check and make sure the baby is OK. Boy or girl? Well, we'll find out. The mobile ones will have to come out of the ship. The rest of them can lay back a while and wait on our medics to follow in the marines. They'll be fine for five minutes. If none are mobile, that's fine, too." "Watch that entrance." Diri reminds, as he and first squad hold their position. "They're not prisoners," says Jeff rising and raising his voice and glaring pointedly at Castus. "They're to be submitted to the usual security procedures and to be aided as in under article 5 section 12 of your manual." He sighs and that glare remains as he fixes his eyes on Bob, "Just because they're rude doesn't mean we can't offer the usual assistance." Captain Bon's eyes go wide at Lucius' words, but he regains his composure once Ryan speaks. "Do what you wish. Not my problem. Just be mindful of the dame. She's not crew, she's cargo. Our job was to get her safely to La Terre. Kind of screwed up on that regard. Don't manhandle her. He doesn't even like it when someone looks at her wrong. Can't imagine what he'll do if she's mistreated." Soon enough, the rest of the spoken of crew begins to file out: three wounded men and one helping them out. Louie offers a friendly smile to Bob and nods. "Say... Which planet did you say that you travelling from? I missed that bit?" Norton just grins, "Strange cargo and intel has a point. Where you coming from? I thought this was a diplomatic mission. Not passenger transport." "I really could care less from a man named Captain Bob." Is the only quip from Lucius's mouth. "Yes sir." He answers Ryan, not in a mood or a good situation to argue with his commanding officer. Not that it's usually a good idea to do so anyways; this is a concept that the Martian understands, apparently. Edwards and company move to reoccupy the crate positions, while two of them walk out with a pair of subducord restrainers to cuff Bob in. The woman gets a stern, "Stand down, ma'am, please." Lucius himself says as the crew exits, "Come out with your hands up if possible. Your wounded man will be given proper attention. Edwards, cover it." Without waiting now, his hand jerks forwards and the two marines by the doorway enter. A few moments later Lucius moves to join them, followed by the MG wielding Frantz. Covering Lucius and the others, first squad, led by Dirionis, continues to survey the Azure. "Gotcha covered, Castus." Jeff's brow furrows thoughtfully as he considers 'Bob's' words, after a moment he speaks lowly into his commlink, "Med-team, I want a full work-up of the pregnant woman, physical and mental. Have her transferred to the med-bay." "It's diplomatic enough when the cargo is her," Bob answers as he is cuffed. "Not prisoners yet treated like such." He turns to Jeff Ryan. "You seem to have quite some control over your soldiers there. Rude and not mindful of your orders. Lovely operation you have here." The pregnant woman, who can't be over twenty if she's a day, obeys without a word. Her own eyes are wide in obvious fear, a fact which can be noted when she's not frightfully watching the ground. "There is nothing inside the ship. Just take us where you're going to take it. He won't be happy if she's not delivered to him soon. He needs to be told what's going on. I've seen him angry. Not a pretty picture." He pauses, then smirks. "Come to think of it, everyone has seen him angry by now." Indira walks forward when the attention comes up on the woman. "I'll take her," she says, looking to Jeff. Louie glances towards Jeff, arching a brow. "Sir, request permission for us to retrieve data from the flight computer," he requests quietly of the general. He glances back, watching Bob rather closely, still with that friendly smile. A few minutes later Lucius and the three marines re-exit the ship, looking somewhat more relaxed. While the Martian still holds his weapon at the ready his stance is upright and less strained. "All clear, sir. I'll have Ranney and Calvo stay while the engineers look over the ship." He shakes his head at Bob. "You sure complain a lot. We just rescued you, bub. As a side note - it's good to announce your presence to the government of the sovreign system you enter when you come in. When you don't do that, and when you lack proper planetary codes, you sacrifice your sacred diplomatic immunity. Sorry buddy." "One to talk about control," says Norton as he takes the final drag on his cigarette. "I don't recall any violence here or vague threats. Well, one threat, but that one was legit." Dirionis nods to Lucius, and he and first squad relax a bit as they hear the Azure is clear. Jeff growls as he notes that the Captain is actually being cuffed, "I said, they're not prisoners." Jeff glares at those leading them down the ramp. Though he glances at Bob, "Though I've got a definite urge to make him one anyway." Jeff glances back at Indira and nods and likewise to Louie, "Granted." One of the DC guys pipes up, "Her computer is pretty beat up, good luck on that." Jeff then fixes his eyes on Bob and moves towards him, "Savant might be a big fish in his own pond." His eyes flare as he steps towards the man now being uncuffed, "But this pond is mine and I've swam in a few, Savant and his 'henchmen'...." There's a slight emphasis in the word, "might get away with taking over La Terre, but if he starts getting more ambitious others are going to sit up and take note. Don't think because you're his bully-boy you can bully us around either." Ryan stares the man down, "Behave, we'll treat you well, step out of line and I'm sure he won't mind if someone else brought his cargo to him." Jeff glances at Norton, "He steps out of line again, see to it there's a tragic airlock malfunction." "You aren't a smart one, are you? With communications damaged, that was a problem. Rescuing us does not give you the right to treat us like this. It's not me you need to answer to, though, kid." Captain Bob shakes his head. "It's your own government when he comes asking questions. Now enough of this nonsense. Take us where you wish." He turns to his crew as the cuffs are removed. "Not another word." With that, he falls silent. Indira nods to Jeff and steps towards the woman, motioning for her to come along. "Let's make sure the baby's alright," he says. Louie then leans in closer to Norton and says, "Maybe I should have requested a friendly interview with each crew member, too. Not to mention moving this wreck into the militia hanger to prevent prying eyes from looking." With that, he turns, and makes his way towards Lucius. "Sergeant... Did you find a log book during your search?" There's no playful tone to his voice, just a rather hard edge. "I'm going to have some of my people come this ship for anything. But first, I need to know what you saw in there." "I'm tearing up already," says Norton. He wipes at an eye. "Invasions are hard things. Assassinations are easy ones." He's talking mostly to himself, maybe. "Yes, of course. You were tragically ambushed by pirates on the edge of our system, presumably by Tranquility. Funny, because there are no pirates in this sector." Lucius rolls his eyes, lowering his weapon now. "Whether your communications are damaged or not, you decided to jump into /our/ system. Since I don't know if that was on purpose, I can't say whether it's tragic or you're just a fucking muppet. Either way, you don't have any markings of a diplomatic mission. You're not a fucking diplomat. She's not a fucking diplomat. None of your crew are diplomats. You don't have proper markings on your ship." The soldier makes a deflating noise. "There goes your story, right down the tubes you inbred sack of shit. Get out of my fucking sight." He shakes his head, both at Bob and at Louie. "Nope. Looks like you'll have to search the computer or take their word. I don't think taking their word is a great idea." The two Pfc.s who'd cuffed the Captain appear to be rather embarassed at their failure to heed Jeff's order and shuffle on off to escort those rescued. "Your welcome, too." Lucius adds, belatedly. "Tell them how it really is," says Norton to Lucius as he doesn't bother to hide a grin. Dirionis smirks, shaking his head slowly as he hears the speech. "Guess that's it, then." Jeff gets on his comm, "Med-team, set up the emergency station." He just shakes his head at the goings on and starts to head towards the lobby, "Keep me posted if anything turns up." "Neither do I," Louie says, as he glances towards Bob being led off. "I honestly don't trust him. Captain Bob? Was that the first name he thought of when the shit hit the fan?" The corporal moves away from Lucius, peeing into the interior of the ship. The crew members speak not another word and the woman allows herself to be led. Behind them all, the remnants of the Azure lingers in the background. We are all moving pieces: we allocate and relocate; we spread and unite. Some have goals they know about, others hide beneath the warmth of ignorance. Yet in this game, ignorance is no excuse, and those who lack knowledge simply fall behind. Those who embrace their fate may yet find answers. For the true player never grows weary in his search. They understand who and what they are. They watch and wait. They are those who yearn. They are those who seek. Only one more word escapes Bob’s lips as the group is led away: “Fools.” "Huh," says Norton. "Guess we didn't make a new friend after all." ---- Category:New_Journeys_Arc_V.5_logs